Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special: Tigress's POV
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Did I just hear Po right? He's hosting the Feast! He can't handle it. He's a little stubborn and can get frustrated with a few things quickly. I'm not so sure it's a good idea YET he doesn't want us to help. Oh Po *sighs* What are we going to do with you? Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special in Tigress's Point of View. Earlier than expected to come out. May contain extreme TiPoness :D


**Hey guys here it is as promised Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special in Tigress's Point of View. I had to watch it about 100 times in a row, which is nothing because I watch it over 500 times a month (not really XD I don't have that much free time), anyways I'm going to stop talking and begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day today and I decided to train even if we had the day off due to the winter feast. Although we still had to be alert for bandits. As I headed to the training hall after breakfast I noticed Po... sneaking off.<p>

"Po?" I called him making him jump.

"Gah! Ti-Tigress you scared me" He said holding his chest. I raised a brow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Is everything alright Po?" I asked him.

"Yeah everything is great Ti" He answered using the nickname he had given me a few weeks back.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious.

"I'm just going to my dad's to help him set up for the festival" Po said.

"Oh"

"Yeah wanna come?" He asked.

"No, not today Po" I answered politely.

"Oh ok" He frowned. "I'll see you later then" he waved walking out of the courtyard. I sighed. I really wanted to go honestly but something told me it was best not to. I went to the training hall and noticed Viper was there too.

"Good Morning Tigress" She greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning" I smiled back. We trained for about an hour until a pig came in.

"Bandits! At the bridge." He quickly shouted.

"Alert the Dragon Warrior at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop" I told him before running off with Viper. When we arrived Monkey, Mantis and Crane were already there fighting a large group of boars. It wasn't until we had about 1/4 of the bandits down when Po arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Po punched two boars as we fought. "You excited about the winter feast. Guess what? Master Shifu just told me I'll be joining you this year.'

"The Feast is intense! All the Master at one table!" Crane told him.

"One perfect feast!" Viper added.

"It's an honor to be invited." Mantis said.

"Actually, I'm not just invited." Po told us avoiding a boar flying towards him and kicked another. "I'm hosting" He said looking at us. We looked at him shocked!

"What?!" We asked looking him with wide eyes.

"Wouldn't be my choice." The boar, Po had, said making Po hit him in the head.

"What?" PO looked at us confused.

"The Feast at the palace is..." Monkey started and hit a boar.

"Elegant..." Viper added hitting the same boar.

"It's very uh sophisticated event" Mantis said hitting the boar as well sending him to Po who jumped on him.

"Why does everyone think I can't do sophisticated?" Po asked making the boar's neck pop making him unconscious.

"I have no idea" Crane said.

"It's just that we think maybe you could use a little help." I offered with a smile.

"Tigress, I got this" Po said confidently. "It's a dinner. Eating, entertainment." He chuckled. "How much do you have to know?" he punched a boar behind him.

"Alright" Monkey said as we started to walk.

"Just call us if you need help Po" I told him.

"Come on Ti you know me.." Po insisted.

"Exactly" I interrupted. "You can't handle that much stress at one time."

"Even Tigress needed help from us when she was hosting" Viper added.

"She did?" Po said surprised.

"Yes I did" I told him. "and trust me it's not as easy at it looks."

"We'll meet you two back at the palace" Crane said as the four of them left.

"Come on Tigress give me a chance" Po begged when they left. I looked at him in the eyes not knowing what to do. Maybe he can do it but I've known him for a long time and he had to do the feast and it causes a lot of stress. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Fine" I finally said.

"Yes!" Po cheered.

"But please be careful." I told him.

"You got it" Po smiled before giving me a quick hug and ran back to the palace. I frowned shaking my head as I followed him.. It's not going to go well if he does it all on his own.

* * *

><p>"Tigress" Master Shifu called.<p>

"Yes Master?" I walked towards him.

"Can you get Po" He said. "We must get things ready for the Feast."

"Yes Master Shifu" I bowed and headed towards the kitchen to look for him.

"I'm hosting the Feast, Toasting the Feast" I heard someone sing from the kitchen I looked in and saw Po singing to himself. "I'm going to be doing the Feast. Serving' it up. Right in your cup Makin' a Feast to remember!" He sang as I stood in the doorway with an amused look. "I've never hosted hosted a Feast before. That won't stop me from serving some boar. Fried boar! On-the-side boar." He chuckled "Yeah" He laughed. I finally cleared my throat making him jump for the first time since yesterday. "Tigress..." He said holding his chest once again. "I-I didn't see you there." He said nervously as I looked at him with a smile and walked towards him.

"You have a talent for singing Po" I complimented.

"H-how much did you hear?" He asked nervously.

"Enough..." I told him making him chuckle nervously. "By the way Master Shifu said it's time to start preparing for the Feast" I told him seriously.

"Awesome!" He said running out. I sighed knowing how much there is to know and how stressful it could be.

"Tigress it's time to get your fittings" Viper called.

"Great" I said sarcastically. Last year she wanted me to wear a dress but luckily Oogway got me out of it. "VIPER IF YOU MAKE WEAR A DRESS I SWEAR-"

"Don't worry I'm not picking it out." Viper told me. "Po got a tunic and he put in your room this morning. It's really nice" She smiled slithering into her room. I raised a brow in confusion and went into my room. There I saw the tunic. It was silver with the same pattern as my regular tunic it was perfect for the Feast.

"Oh Po" I sighed walking towards the tunic.

"Alright time to make your fittings" A female pig came in. I sighed not wanting to do all this fitting into your clothes and getting the perfect hat for the Feast. I'm not the fashion kind of girl if you haven't noticed. A few hours later I had the hat for the Feast and the vest Po got fit just right and they didn't have to do adjustments to it. Although the hat was not such a good style for me but it was either that or a fancier one and believe me I wasn't about to go towards that. Not now not ever.

"You look quite nice Master Tigress" She complimented.

"Thank You" I thanked. We bowed to one another before she left. For the next two-three days you would see Po going from place to place and the five and I would offer help all the time but we always got the same response.

"No thanks I can handle it." He would answer.

"Are you sure?" Viper asked.

"You looked really stressed out" I added.

"No no I'm good girls honestly" He would conclude before leaving with a bunch of scrolls of the things he needed to get done. We sighed knowing if we tried he would say he could handle it. When the day of the Feast nothing was set! When I walked by the court yard the Dragon Sculpture wasn't done. The kitchen was all burnt. Glassware was broken. Everything was a mess. I knew Po needed help but if I asked him if he needed any I would get the same response. "No thanks I can handle it. It's as easy as backing a cake" He would say.

"Why Po so stubborn?" Mantis asked as we looked at the palace.

"Po just wants to prove himself to us, I guess" Monkey told him and they walked away. I sighed knowing Po can be a bit stubborn when he wants to prove he can do things himself. I decided to take a quick cat nap because it was going to be a long day.

_Dreamscape_

_"TIGRESS!" It was at the winter festival down at the valley. I was only 15 years old and I snuck down from the palace to check out the folk dances that I heard everyone talking about. "TIGRESS!" I heard once again. I turned around and saw a panda that looked very familiar. "Tigress is it really you?" He walked up to me. I looked at him in the eyes before I realized who it was._

_"Po?" I wondered smiling._

_"It is you" He smiled picking my up once again in a hug as I hugged back. "It's been too long Tigress" He smiled looking at me as if tears were going to escape. I smiled at him feeling tears wanting to come out as well. "I miss you Ti"_

_"I miss you too, Po" I smiled._

_"So... uh.. how have you been?" He asked. "Are they treating you alright up in the palace?" He asked._

_"Yes Po" I nodded smiling at him. He smiled back. Last time I saw him was when I snuck down to spend the day with him when I was just 10. It felt like forever. We talked catching up about what happened over the last few years for the next few hours until Po asked me to dance._

_"I-I don't know Po I'm not very good at it" I told him as he held his paw out._

_"Come on Ti I'll help you in every step." He smiled. "I promise" I looked at him hesitating but soon accepted his offer taking his paw as he lead me to the dance floor(SONG IN ONE-SHOT COLLECTION CHAPTER 8). We were doing very well but I accidentally tripped on my own feet and accidentally pushed Po and we fell together crashing into a cake. We looked at each other for a second and started to laugh. Po looked like a pie had exploded on his face. A few hours later I had to go back to the palace, I had cleaned my self a bit at Mr. Ping's. I didn't want to go with the fear I won't see him again in a very long time._

_"I'll miss you Ti" Po said looking sad._

_"I'll miss you too Po" I frowned hugging him as he hugged back. "I'll try coming down Ok?" I told him._

_"Ok" He nodded. That night we didn't only say our good byes for the last time until we meet again but we also shared our first kiss. That night I knew I had fallen in love and I wasn't able to sleep that night knowing I might not see him again. And we didn't see each other in over 13 years causing it for us to slowly forget about each other._

_End Of DreamScape._

I woke up sighing knowing Po probably didn't remember all that happened 13 years ago. I'm surprised I still remember it myself.

"MANTIS! CRANE! MONKEY! VIPER! TIGRESS!" I heard Po suddenly call. We all ran to the Palace Arena where he was standing breathing heavily. "This may be our greatest challenge ever!" He said after a while.

"Bandit?" Monkey asked.

"Raiders?" Viper asked as well.

"No" He said plainly. "Place settings" He added as we sighed smiling at him.

"I told you, you were going to need help" I said to him, the rest of the five went for a few things, as I walked past him.

"No need to brag" Po chuckled. I smiled at him before I headed over for a few things we needed to set up. "Tigress, the Tahlia Leap!" Po said a while later.

"On it" I responded jumping into one of the pillars tossing a few lanterns into the ceiling.

"Viper stars of destiny." Po yelled as Viper threw them making the lanterns stick on the ceiling. "Mantis pinwheel attack." He shouted as Mantis placed plates all over the table. "You guys are the best." Po said smiling. "Monkey, Crane, Mantis can you three set the table."

"On it" They said getting right to work.

"Viper can you check on the music?" He asked.

"Yeah" Viper slithered away.

"And Tigress..." Po began.

"I'll take care of the Dragon Sculpture" I said for him. "I got it."

"How did you-?"

"Please Po I've known you for a long time." I smiled.

"Thanks Ti" Po said before turning to the small bunny beside him. It took a while but we managed to finish everything in 5 hours.

"Twenty-nine place settings, forty chopsticks each. We did it! We did it! Ha ha!" Po cheered.

"Every detail just right." Crane added. "Even down to the ground jasmine."

"_Ground_ jasmine? It was supposed to be flaked!" Po freaked. "I'll be right back!" He said taking the small pot.

"Hurry!" I told him.

"The Masters are arriving." Viper added.

"And he forgot his scarf and hat." Monkey said.

"He's going to catch a cold" Crane added. I sighed taking them and ran towards Po.

"Oooo it's freezing." I heard Po.

"Po" I called out.

"Oh Tigress." He turned around.

"Here" I said placing the hat on his head and the scarf around his neck.

"Thanks I was starting to think I would freeze to death."

"We don't want that now do we?" I smiled at him.

"No" He smiled

"Now hurry up." I told him before he forgot.

"Right" He started off. "I promised Shifu it would be perfeeee.." He said before slipping on the ice and falling down the stairs. I shook my head as I saw him fall and headed back to my room.

"Tigress have you seen Po. All the Masters are here and want to greet him." Shifu asked later that night.

"Po needed to get something that was missing Master" Monkey jumped in.

"Ah I see" Shifu nodded. "Well I hope he gets here soon" He said before leaving.

"Where is Po?!" Mantis shouted/whispered to us.

"He's been gone for about 30 minutes" Crane added. I sighed.

"I'll go see if I can find him." I said taking my scarf and hat. Once I reached the bottom I saw a snow-panda built and saw a bunch of lanterns. It was just like I remembered. Kids playing, families enjoying a winter meal together and laughing together. Sometimes I wonder how it would be to have a family dinner like that. I sighed and then noticed Po standing in the snow eyes closed looking down and the pot on his paws. "Po?" I walked up to him.

"Oh hey Ti" Po said a bit disappointed.

"Everything ok?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah" Po sighed. I frowned making him meet me eye to eye and wiped of some snow that had gotten on the black fur under his eyes. He smiled as I smiled back. We soon headed back to the palace and I helped him get his robe on but I noticed he was frowning the whole time.

"Are you sure you want to do this Po?" I asked knowing he would probably sound upset when reciting the opening words to the Creed of the Masters.

"Yeah I'm sure" He sighed. I slightly smiled at him before we both headed to the Jade Palace.

"Ah you must be the Dragon Warrior" Master Flying Rhino said. Po smiled and headed towards him.

"So you found him." Viper said.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Beautiful, elegant, perfect. You've made me proud. All twenty-nine kung fu schools and their masters. Excellent, excellent." Shifu said a few moments later. We were all sitting down now. Po was at the center since he was the host Shifu was to his right, I sat next to Shifu and Viper was sitting at my right. Monkey, Mantis and Crane sat on Po's left while the other Masters sat according to their kung fu schools. Po soon began to tap his chopsticks against his plate as did the other masters because according to tradition you must do everything the host or hostess does. "PO!" Shifu shouted making Po toss his chopsticks as did the others. Shifu cleared his throat before continuing "Dragon Warrior, would you honor us by reciting the opening words to the Creed of the Masters?" It was silent for a while. "Po?" Shifu called him.

"I can't, Master Shifu" Po sighed. I turned to him and saw that he was holding a lantern similar to the ones hanging in the Valley but his was orange with a baby panda and a goose with a sun in the middle. I smiled knowing what he meant.

"I thought you might forget the words, Po, so I took the liberty of writing them on your napkin" Shifu whispered.

"That's not it" Po told him before getting up and removed his hat. We all got up and removed them as well. "No, no, everyone, please. Okay, please, no... you don't have to..." Po tried to stop them. "Ok, well they're off" Po said. "Anyway.. let me just say something. The Creed of the Masers is amazing. It's, like, the coolest creed ever. And uh you Masters.. how cool are you guys? I don't even have to tell you. Master Rhino?" He pointed him. "Forget about it. You're more awesomely skilled and... you know," He hesitated. "wrinkly than I'd dreamed you'd be." Po said nervously. "And uh Master Sheep? Fluffy and incredible" Po said. "The Five... it's just such an honor to be here with all you guys: my heroes" He smiled. "But every feast, my dad and I spend all day cooking together. And the whole neighborhood shows up. And it gets really loud and crazy, and my Uncle Yang ends up laughing so hard noodles spurt out his nose..." I smiled knowing it sounded fun. "So uh.. I wish I could stay and be a good host." Po removed his robe. "But I think I need to leave and... be a good son." Po smiled before taking his lantern and leaving.

"Po! Come back here!" Shifu shouted. But Po left and everyone soon got into a conversation.

"I use to love cooking with my sisters." Viper sighed.

"The folk dances" I smiled remembering my first dance.

"The Games. The music" Crane added.

"Whoa, wait. What about our traditions?" Shifu freaked. "Who will recite the Creed? Somebody do something!" He pleaded and soon he got what he wanted as a palace servant began singing.

"Well you wanted someone to do something." Mantis chuckled but quieted when Shifu glared. I sighed looking down and thought about what Po had said and looked up smiling and got up as well beginning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Master Shifu asked. I turned to him and sighed.

"Father, I think Po's right" I told him. "All we do here is sit around and do _nothing_" I said. "Don't you think it's about time we change our traditions a little" I walked out not bothering to look back. A few moments later I was joined by the rest of the Five and we headed down to the noddle shop.

"Now where was it again?" Mantis asked. I rolled my eyes and headed through a path Po had shown me and Viper once and we soon saw light coming from it.

"Table for five?" Viper asked as we walked in.

"Hey Po" Monkey said.

"You guys! Welcome!" Po said in a cheery voice.

"The more the merrier" Mr. Ping said.

"Happy holiday, Po" I smiled at him taking a bowl and sat it at in a table. I heard a little baby cry and noticed a sheep was trying to calm down. I walked up to her and I heard she couldn't get her to calm down.

"May I give it a try?" I asked her.

"Of course Master Tigress" The Sheep said as she handed the little piglet over.

"Shhh" I said as I rocked her in my arms. "There there it's alright." I said in a motherly tone as the little piglet was beginning to quiet down. I smiled and took a dumpling with a pair of chopsticks. "Is the baby hungry?" I asked as I showed her the dumpling and she began to reach out for it. After a while I began to have a little game with her. "I'm going to get you" I smiled as she grabbed the dumpling.

"Thank you Master Tigress" The Sheep smiled.

"No problem ma'am" I smiled handing her the satisfied cub.

"You know you'll make a great mother one day" She said.

"M-me?" I said in misbelief. "A mother?"

"Of course" She answered. "Don't tell me you want to be a Kung Fu Master all your life."

"I've never thought about anything else" I answered.

"Well if you do decide to raise a family one day you'll be a great mother" She said. "And who knows maybe you already met the guy who'll make you happy and show you the love you want" She concluded but not without gesturing behind me. I turned around and noticed Po who was helping his dad. I turned back to her and she smiled before walking off with the piglet who had fallen asleep. It really got me thinking. Shifu said that the previous Furious Five didn't last a long time. they lasted about 25 years before they all decided to retire and raise a family. Viper loves kids so I know she would want to retire sooner or later to raise her own family. Monkey and Mantis have always been saying that they hope to find a girl one of these days and Crane... he's had a crush on Mei-Ling for a while now so he wants to raise his own family. I've never thought about raising a family like them. Not until Po came along. Maybe there is a chance I can find someone and raise a family. But that will have to wait. Right now it's about being with your friends and family.

"Hey, guys, look who's here!" Po said as he came in. I noticed it was Master Shifu who he had brought in. I had a feeling he was going to come sooner or later.

"Master Shifu's here!" I heard a few kids say.

"It's good to see you, Master Shifu!" Mr. Ping greeted.

"And it's good to be here, Mr. Ping" Master Shifu said as we all sat down. Fang came and drew a picture of all of us quickly and it came out perfect.

"Watch out little one" I said to a little bunny who nearly fell.

"Thanks for coming, everyone" Po said happily. For the rest of the night we laughed and danced and even played in the snow.

"It looks.." Po began.

"Awesome" I smiled standing next to him. He smiled back before being hit by something.

"Monkey!" Po turned to him. I noticed he had thrown a snowball at him. Po laughed and threw him one as well.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Monkey yelled and everyone started playing. I decided not to play until...

"Oh oh" Mantis said. I turned around and noticed it was Po who hit me. How can I tell? Well wouldn't you be able to tell who threw a snowball at you when they have a smirk on their face.

"Oh your on Po" I smiled throwing him a snowball. We played for the rest of the night until it was time to go home.

"Good night guys" Po smiled.

"Good night Po" The rest of the Five said going into their rooms.

"Good night Ti" Po turned to me. I smiled before giving him a hug as he hugged back. We only hugged in private if you haven't noticed. Never in front of the Five.

"Good night Po" I said parting from the hug and going into my room.

"Good night" He said once again and went into his room. I sighed sitting in my bed and thought about what happened this week. Po was assigned to be the host of the Winter Feast. He rejected our offers to help him out, although he did take our offer at the last minute. He wanted to make the most memorable feast ever and he did. This is a feast that IS worth remembering. I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling and remembered the snowball fight. A while after I joined Po and I got covered in snow in the most awkward place. "KISS KISS" Everyone yelled only because we were covered in snow under a mistletoe. Even father was encouraging it. Po and I looked at each other and blushed and got out of the snow but Monkey came up and said "You two stood under the mistletoe and you have to kiss. It's the rule" We looked at Shifu and he nodded in agreement, which I still find weird. It was a small kiss not lasting very much. We quickly forgot about it a few hours later but I shouldn't say "We" I can't forget that. I'm running out of time. Po is calling me at the training hall. So I'll see you next time. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Say what?! Over 4,000 words not counting the Authors Note! WHAT?! Ok, these stories are coming out quite long but I hope you took the time to read it. Ma-Sha the lighting Tiger chapter Two will come out soon so yea. I go to go. Love you guys! Please Review.<strong>


End file.
